


Tender Love

by SirenDreams



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Slow Burn, basically every character in the game, if not all then most will show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenDreams/pseuds/SirenDreams
Summary: A new resident moves to the valley and takes over the old abandoned farm. The new farmer is nothing like what Sebastian expects and, despite his plans to leave Pelican Town and the valley in the dust he can't seem to make himself leave. [Or simply; the course of the relationship between Sebastian and Melody (the farmer) over time.]
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Tender Love

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Pelican Town is abuzz with news and everyone's favorite trio talk about the rumors they've heard regarding their soon to be new resident, weighing the rumors they've heard against what they've actually seen. Even though Alex is, well, the only person close to their age who's actually seen her.

It’s a cool night in the valley, small gusts of wind shaking the tree leaves as residents make their way through Pelican Town. Some are headed home and others are simply out for a walk. A few residents, however, have a different destination in mind: the Stardrop Saloon. The one place in the valley you can count on finding people this late at night… and the one place you’re guaranteed the latest gossip. If you’re so inclined, that is.

Sebastian is all too aware of this as he lets the door to the saloon swing shut behind him and pushes his hood off his head. He runs a hand through his bangs quickly, swooping them to the side in a presentable manner. It’s not like he really cares, but if his mother showed up with Demeitrius she’d fuss until the cows came home. He snickers at the ‘outdated’ — at least in his mind—analogy and makes his way to the pool room.

“Evening, Sebastian! Let me know if I can get you anything!” Emily trills cheerfully as she glides by, tray near overflowing with drinks.

He merely offers a nod and noncommittal noise as he passes, relieved to see his friends are already there. Friday night pool is a weekly tradition, has been for years, though for a long while it was just him and Sam. Abigail became an addition not too long after and it just… stuck. Together they were the inseparable trio; the only constant Sebastian could really stand in the valley.

“Hey, sorry I’m late. Last minute work project needed fixing.”

“Ah, Sebby, always working away in your room.”

“Yeah, you know how it is. Gotta make money somehow if I’m ever getting out of this town. Plus, maintaining my bike is work and, y’know, money.” He offers dryly, picking up a pool cue. “Stripes or solids?”

“I keep forgetting you have the bike, seems like you never take it out. Why is that?”

“Because he hasn’t shown us?” Abigail offers, feeding coins into the Joja machine and plunking down two cans of cola on the nearby table. “Sebby did you hear-“

The saloon is usually noisy, but in the span of minutes the volume rises, and he can barely hear himself think. He’s not sure what’s changed but it feels like the entire valley came out to the Stardrop, children excluded of course. Between the loud murmuring and the crowd gathering, Sebastian can feel himself starting to slip. Gaze darting about he thankfully finds just who he’s looking for. 

“Emily, hey,” he derails, catching the blue-haired waitress as she glides by. “can I get my usual?” She blinks, caught off-guard by the strain clearly evident in his voice but nods and says she’ll be back. “Sorry, Abby, what were you saying?”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Never better. Sam, dude, stripes or solids? We can’t play until you pick.”

“Solids, I was stripes last time.” He thumps a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder, squeezing gently as Emily sets a glass and pitcher nearby before departing the room. “You sure you’re okay, buddy? You’re not usually a beer kinda guy.”

“Yeah, just… There’s a lot more people than normal. It’s loud. Hot.” He tugs at the collar of his hoodie and grabs the glass of beer, downing it in a couple gulps. “Let’s just play.”

“Oh!” Abigail thumps her hands down on the edge of the pool table. “I forgot, did you hear someone’s taking over the old farm?”

“Wisteria? That place has been abandoned for years. No one’s set foot on the property since Old Gramps passed. I can’t believe anyone would want to be responsible for that mess.”

Abigail shrugs, long hair falling in a cascade over her shoulders. “I dunno, someone apparently thought it was worth reviving. My dad’s all jazzed because he can make new profits with the farm up and running again. Rumor mill’s been turning all day though. That’s why everyone’s out and about tonight.”

“All this buzz for some person who might not even stay?”

“You know how the valley is.” Abigail replies, as she watches Sam line up his shot. “We rarely get visitors, except for the governor during the summer luau. Someone new is bound to be a cause for some celebration.”

“Mom heard from Marnie that the new farmer is from Zuzu city.”

“Sam, how much have you had to drink?” Sebastian jokes, tapping him on the arm with his pool cue.

“I’m drinking cola, idiot.” Sam jabs back good-naturedly. “No, the new farmer’s from the city. And, get this, she’s Old Gramp’s granddaughter!”

“Wait… she?”

“Yeah man, her name’s… Melissa? Wait no, I think it was …Melanie? Mel-something or other. Lived in the valley for about half a year before she moved away. At least that’s what Mom says.”

“Huh. Think she’s a stick-in-the-mud like everyone else?”

“I don’t know, no one but Mayor Lewis has talked to her. Alex says he caught a few glimpses of her and she’s quote ‘cute but in a weird way’ whatever that’s supposed to mean. Hayley tried to pry information out of him but he wouldn’t say anything else. Said his grandma recruited him to ‘help the young lady’ with her things and he couldn’t chat.”

“Cute but weird?” Abigail questions, sounding affronted. “What is she pretty and happens to like farming and that’s what makes her weird?”

“Who cares? She probably won’t stay anyway.” 

“Wanna bet?”

“Seriously, Sam?” Abigail scolds, glowering from her seat on the couch. “It’s someone new! We should be hoping she’ll stay, not bail out again.”

“How much?”

“Sebastian!”

“Chill, Abigail. I’m surprised you’d want her to stay since it means you can’t wander around the farm whenever you want anymore.” Sebastian pulls a cigarette out of his hoodie and sticks it in his mouth before continuing. “Twenty says she lasts a week before she goes back to the city.”

“You’re on.”


End file.
